Wedding Dress
by gladiolus92
Summary: Kyungsoo meninggalkan kekasihnya karena ia jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Ia selalu berharap bahwa ia akan mengenakan wedding dress dan menikah dengan pria itu, tapi rupanya semua tak sesuai dengan harapannya \ HUNSOO slight! CHENSOO and CHENMIN of EXO \ GS \ ONESHOT \ DLDR


**rizdyo12 proudly present...**

**_©Wedding Dress_**

**Summary:**

**Kyungsoo meninggalkan kekasihnya karena ia jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Ia selalu berharap bahwa ia akan mengenakan _wedding dress _dan menikah dengan pria itu, tapi rupanya semua tak sesuai dengan harapannya**

**GENDER SWITCH | AU | OOC | ONESHOT | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

**Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Rate: K**

**Pairing: HUNSOO slight! CHENSOO and CHENMIN**

**Note:**

**FF ini aku persembahkan untuk reader setiaku..._myong._**

**sebenernya FF ini adalah FF remake dari FF-ku sendiri tapi cast-nya beda. FF ini aku tulis tanggal 13 Oktober 2013, jadi udah lama banget.**

**langsung aja...**

**this is the story :)**

* * *

><p>Do Kyungsoo, bayangan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang agak berombak itu terpantul di sebuah cermin besar. Senyumnya yang berbentuk hati merekah cerah pagi itu. Dipandangi dirinya sendiri yang mengenakan gaun pengantin cantik berwarna putih yang menyapu lantai. Gaun itu tergolong mewah dengan kesan berkilauan yang menguar dari seluruh bagian gaun.<p>

Si gadis berkulit putih susu kini bergerak memutar dan melihat pantulan tubuh bagian belakangnya di cermin. Saat sedang asyik dalam dunianya sendiri itulah tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan segera ia menghilangkan senyumnya tadi. Kini wajah tersenyumnya digantikan oleh wajah malu-malu.

"Kau cantik, Kyungsoo-_ya,_" suara yang baru saja terlantun itu adalah milik kakak perempuan Kyungsoo yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, Do Minseok. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan kepalanya tertunduk malu. "Apa kau tidak bisa memakai gaun ini dengan benar, hm?" suara Minseok kembali terdengar sembari tangannya bergerak untuk membetulkan gaun putih yang dipakai Kyungsoo—yang ternyata belum betul ia kenakan. Minseok tersenyum pada adik tunggalnya itu, dan Kyungsoo pun membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Minseok lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti akan bahagia..." ujar Minseok lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, apalagi ketika ia mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari Minseok...

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo melangkah ringan menuju kampusnya. Gadis manis berusia 21 tahun itu sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk berangkat ke kampus dan bertemu dengan para sahabatnya. Rasanya ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan <em>couple <em>berisik yang menjadi kesayangannya. Siapa lagi _couple _berisik itu kalau bukan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun?

Tapi meskipun mereka berisik, Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih itu.

Senyumnya yang kemarin ia pamerkan di depan kakaknya hari ini masih merekah menantang teriknya mentari siang itu.

"Soo-_ya_!" suara _cempreng_ milik seorang pria tiba-tiba saja terdengar, dan pemilik suara itu sepertinya bertujuan untuk mengejutkan Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tampak tak terkejut sama sekali. Sepertinya hal itu selalu dilakukan oleh si pria hingga Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa.

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini hanyalah tersenyum ketika ia merasakan tangan pria itu melingkari bahunya. Ada getaran aneh yang menggelitik dada Kyungsoo, tapi ia sudah familiar dengan getaran itu sehingga ia mendiamkannya.

Merasakan dada yang tergelitik ketika berdekatan dengan sosok tercinta tentunya bukan hal aneh, 'kan? Jadi Kyungsoo pun tak ingin merasa aneh, dan memilih untuk menikmati sensasi itu.

"Apa kau bahagia hari ini?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada antusias seperti biasanya. Pria itu memang selalu antusias untuk hal apapun, dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat hafal dengan hal itu.

"Ya, aku bahagia," Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan sang pria sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tapi jawaban dari Kyungsoo itu rupanya membuat pria yang berjalan di sampingnya mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya gadis yang sudah lama ia kenal itu bersikap lembut padanya. Kyungsoo yang ia tahu adalah gadis yang sedikit urakan, dan jarang sekali bersikap lembut pada orang lain, terutama pada dirinya.

Pria itu terlalu mengenal sosok yang ia sayangi sampai-sampai ia menyadari bahwa hari ini Kyungsoo berbeda.

Tapi pria itu memilih untuk tak menanyakan alasan Kyungsoo merubah sikapnya. Pria itu akhirnya menghela nafas, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan turut serta mengajak Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. "Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu. Kita pasti bahagia, Kyungsoo-_ya,_" pria itu memegang dua pundak Kyungsoo dan menatap lurus-lurus sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan penuh kesungguhan sekaligus kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo memaklumi sinar bahagia yang memancar dari mata si pria. Tentu saja pria di depannya itu bahagia—sangat bahagia. Memangnya siapa yang tidak bahagia jika sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintai? Kyungsoo pun merasa bahagia, karena ia tahu bahwa pria yang dikasihinya itu sangat bahagia.

"_Ne_, hari itu akan menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk kita, Jongdae-_ya,_" Kyungsoo akhirnya membalas perkataan sang pria yang bernama Jongdae—Kim Jongdae—itu.

* * *

><p>"Kyungsoo-<em>ya<em>, apa ada orang lain yang ingin kau undang? Masih ada sisa undangan, 'kan? Sayang sekali kalau sisa undangan itu harus tergeletak begitu saja tanpa dimanfaatkan," suara lembut Do Minseok terdengar di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Do.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kakaknya itu hanya melirik pada sang kakak sekilas, sebelum ia memofokuskan matanya lagi pada televisi yang menyala di depan mereka. "_Anni,_ _eonni_. Semua temanku sudah aku undang."

Minseok memilih untuk tak langsung menanggapi kalimat adiknya, dan justru kembali membuka-buka sebuah buku yang berisi daftar tamu undangan. Matanya yang lumayan besar kini berkelana untuk mencari sebuah nama dalam daftar tamu undangan itu. "Aaa...Oh Sehun! Apa kau tidak ingin mengundangnya?" tanya Minseok ketika ia tak menemukan nama Oh Sehun di dalam daftar tamu undangan.

Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kegugupan dan ketegangan, tapi ia kembali memasang _pokerface-_nya dan menimpali pertanyaan Minseok. "_Anni_...untuk apa aku mengundangnya?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi terdengar sangat sarkastis di telinga Minseok. Ia selalu tak menyukai sifat adiknya yang satu itu. Kyungsoo seperti tak punya hati ketika ia bersikap terlalu cuek tanpa perasaan begitu.

"Meskipun ia hanya mantan kekasihmu, tapi kalian sudah berkomitmen untuk tetap berteman, 'kan? Lagipula keluarga Oh sangat dekat dengan keluarga kita. Kita harus tetap mengundangnya dan juga mengundang orang tuanya," kata Minseok. Ia masih berusaha sabar menghadapi adiknya yang memiliki sifat menyebalkan itu.

_"Eonni—"_ bantahan yang ingin disuarakan oleh Kyungsoo terpotong begitu saja karena Minseok segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari mengambil undangan yang tersisa di dalam kamar. Ia rupanya sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo ingin membantah, dan ia tak lagi ingin mempedulikan bantahan adiknya itu.

Kyungsoo pun kini hanya bisa memandang televisi di depannya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kakaknya sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Kakaknya yang berwajah sangat imut itu memang selalu menang, dan Kyungsoo memang selalu diharuskan menjadi pihak yang mengalah.

* * *

><p>Hari yang dinanti oleh banyak orang akhirnya tiba. Dua gadis cantik bermarga Do—dan seluruh anggota keluarga Do—disibukkan untuk mempersiapkan hari yang istimewa ini. Hari ini harus sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun, jadi semua orang benar-benar bekerja keras untuk menjemput kesempurnaan itu.<p>

Kecantikan wajah seorang gadis lagi-lagi terlihat di cermin. Senyum yang merekah lagi-lagi terpantul di cermin yang sama. Pantulan gaun pengantin warna putih nan indah juga berada di cermin itu. Suasana yang sama persis dengan yang terjadi tiga minggu yang lalu. Iya, tiga minggu lalu saat seorang gadis membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan gaun itu, lantas ia berlenggak-lenggok dengan gemulai di depan cermin yang sama seperti cermin yang saat ini menjadi fokus perhatian.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Ternyata tak semuanya sama. Ada perbedaan yang tak bisa diabaikan dari dua kejadian yang terjadi pada dua waktu yang tak sama itu.

Wajah gadis itu berbeda! Ia bukan lagi Kyungsoo, tetapi...

.

.

.

_Minseok_.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Minseok. Kamar kakaknya yang sangat sering ia kunjungi. Bahkan saat malam ia sering sekali tidur di kamar itu dan membiarkan kamarnya kosong. Maka tak heran jika di dalam kamar itu juga terdapat barang-barangnya.

Sepasang kakak beradik itu memang sangat dekat sehingga mereka tak ingin berjauhan untuk waktu yang lama. Mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain, dan mereka ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untuk satu sama lain.

Saat ini gadis bermata bulat besar yang merupakan si bungsu di keluarga Do sedang memperhatikan kakak perempuannya yang tampak sangat bahagia. Terbesit dalam ingatannya perkataan kakaknya tiga minggu yang lalu, saat gaun pengantin itu dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo...

_"Kau pasti akan bahagia...saat kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai, segeralah menikah __untuk menyusulku dan Jongdae.__"_

Ia juga teringat pada Jongdae yang sangat bahagia saat berkata bahwa ia menunggu hari ini. Menunggu hari yang menurutnya akan membahagiakan mereka. _Menunggu__ hari pernikahannya dengan Minseok_.

Kyungsoo mendekati Minseok dan tersenyum padanya. "_Eonni_, kau pasti sangat bahagia ya sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Minseok. Sesungguhnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak perlu diungkapkan. Tanpa harus bertanya pun Kyungsoo tahu dengan pasti bahwa sang kakak sangat bahagia karena akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Di sisi lain, Minseok kini tersipu malu karena pertanyaan adiknya. Ia menggunakan rona merah di pipinya itu sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tanpa perlu menjawab secara lisan pun ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahui arti rona merah di pipinya itu.

Dan benar saja. Kyungsoo sangat mengerti arti rona merah itu. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya bahagia. Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang karena ia melihat kakaknya bahagia. Kebahagiaan sang kakak adalah prioritas hidupnya, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan itu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini bukan dirinya yang memakai _wedding dress _cantik itu. Meskipun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa..._ia tak bisa memiliki Jongdae._

* * *

><p>Jongdae terlihat gagah dengan <em>tuxedo<em>-nya. Ia berdiri menanti Minseok yang kini berjalan bersama ayahnya—tuan Do. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Kecantikan alaminya yang sanggup membuat Jongdae jatuh hati kini membuat banyak wanita merasa iri. Rambut hitam panjang nan lembut, mata bulat yang indah—walaupun ia hanya memiliki _single eyelid_, serta senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya. Itulah daya tarik utama sang putri sulung keluarga Do.

Pemberkatan pernikahan akhirnya dimulai. Kyungsoo bergerak semakin mundur dari tempat berdirinya yang semula. Sebagai sang adik dari mempelai wanita, Kyungsoo tentu berperan sebagai pendamping pengantin bagi kakaknya itu. Tapi rasanya ia tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama melihat pemandangan di depannya.

_Satu langkah...dua langkah...tiga langkah_. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menjauh dari sepasang pengantin yang sedang menjalani pemberkatan pernikahan di altar. Senyumnya tetap terkembang, tapi matanya memerah. Rasa di hati yang selama dua tahun ini ia pendam, seperti ingin tumpah lewat bulir air mata. Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi. Ia benar-benar menjauh dan akhirnya melewati pintu keluar gereja.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan dekapan yang hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya, dan ia pun merasakan bahwa matanya sudah benar-benar basah. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk tak melepaskan dekapan itu, dan justru semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang orang yang tengah memeluknya—meskipun ia sebenarnya tak tahu siapa orang yang sedang mendekapnya itu.

"Kau sudah lama tidak menangis di pelukanku. Sekarang kau bisa melakukannya lagi," suara lembut seorang pria menghentikan isak tangis Kyungsoo. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinganya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan pria itu, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol _volume _suaranya meskipun ia sangat terkejut.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo dan Sehun masing-masing duduk di atas sebuah ayunan yang ada di taman bermain yang letaknya tak jauh dari gereja tempat diselenggarakannya pernikahan.<p>

Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening tanpa suara, sebelum akhirnya Sehun memecah keheningan. "Bukankah kau adalah pendamping mempelai wanita? Tapi kenapa kau justru kabur dari acara pernikahan itu?" pertanyaan Sehun tak cukup untuk menggerakkan kepala Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Adik macam apa kau ini sampai kau meninggalkan acara pernikahan kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Sehun lagi karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan respon.

Isak tangis Kyungsoo semakin terdengar keras karena pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sehun. Mungkin sekarang suasana di taman bermain kecil itu sangat kontras dengan suasana di gereja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Disana pasti semuanya bahagia. Minseok dan Jongdae pasti sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, dan pasti mereka berdua merasa sangat bahagia karena mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tak bergeming, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dari ayunan tempatnya duduk, kemudian ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan membersihkan noda di gaun putih Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan kau tak bisa menjaga gaun indahmu dan malah mengotorinya," ucap Sehun dengan lembut. Tangannya kini beralih ke pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusap air matanya. Baru saat itu Kyungsoo mau memandang Sehun. "Seharusnya hari ini aku bahagia. Wanita yang dua tahun lalu meninggalkanku karena ia lebih memilih pria lain, hari ini terluka karena pria itu..." suara Sehun terdengar lagi seraya ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun, tapi ia tetap diam. "Tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi orang bodoh. Hari ini aku justru merasa sangat sedih melihat orang yang mengkhianatiku terluka."

Perkataan panjang Sehun itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat. "S—Sehun..." Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulutnya walaupun hanya untuk menyebutkan nama sang mantan kekasih—rasanya sudah begitu lama nama itu tak terlantun di bibirnya. Mata Kyungsoo kini masih dipenuhi oleh cairan bening yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ia tumpahkan dengan deras.

Sehun kini berdiri, namun matanya tetap memandangi Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah lama mengenalnya, bahkan sebelum Minseok _noona_ mengenalnya. Kau memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku dua tahun yang lalu karena dirinya, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan?" tanya Sehun. Kali ini nadanya lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Tangis Kyungsoo akhirnya benar-benar pecah kembali. Rasa sesal menggerogoti batinnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun begitu tulus. Ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun sangat mementingkan kebahagiaannya. Rasanya Kyungsoo sudah sangat jahat karena dua tahun lalu ia _membuang _pria sebaik Sehun.

"Sehun..._mianhae_..." Sehun dengan lembut mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sebagai responnya atas permintaan maaf Kyungsoo, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Bisa ia rasakan guncangan tubuh Kyungsoo karena tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. "Semuanya kesalahanku. Harusnya aku tak meninggalkan pria sebaik dirimu, Sehun," ujar Kyungsoo di sela tangisnya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap wajah basah Kyungsoo. "Dua tahun yang lalu aku merelakanmu karena aku pikir kau akan bahagia, tapi ternyata kau justru memendam perasaanmu padanya sampai detik ini," Sehun kembali berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. "Usap air matamu. Melihatmu menangis, hatiku seperti teriris. Kau harus temukan hidup baru, dan temukan kebahagiaanmu. Maka aku pun akan bahagia..." kata Sehun lagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu?" dengan cepat Kyungsoo bertanya, dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut. "Aku tahu mungkin ini jahat, mungkin terlihat seperti aku mencari pelarian ataupun semacamnya. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa pelukanmu adalah yang paling hangat, dan kasih sayangmu adalah yang paling bisa menenangkanku," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. "Aku menyukai kejahatanmu itu," ujarnya. "Pintu hatiku selalu terbuka untukmu. Jika kau ingin pulang, kau hanya tinggal mengetuknya dengan lembut, dan aku akan segera membukakan pintu itu untukmu agar kau bisa masuk ke dalamnya."

Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Sehun, dan akhirnya ia mendekap pria tampan berkulit putih itu dengan sangat erat. Sehun tersenyum, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menangis. Tapi kali ini air mata yang berbeda. Air mata bahagia karena ia kembali menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongdae dulunya menjalin hubungan yang sangat baik di kampus mereka. Mereka merupakan mahasiswa di jurusan yang sama dan angkatan yang sama, dan itu yang membuat mereka sangat dekat—bersamaChanyeol dan Baekhyun juga.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat mereka belum lama berstatus sebagai mahasiswa, Kyungsoo dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Tapi satu tahun kemudian—atau dua tahun yang lalu—Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun karena ia jatuh hati pada Jongdae.

Sayangnya, Jongdae justru jatuh cinta pada Minseok kira-kira satu setengah tahun yang lalu ketika Kyungsoo mengajak Jongdae ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama. Sungguh ironis.

Mungkin yang terjadi saat ini tak sepenuhnya sesuai harapan. Mungkin Sehun bukanlah pria dengan suara emas seperti Jongdae, tapi setidaknya Sehun mampu menjadi rumah terakhir bagi Kyungsoo. Rumah terakhir tempat Kyungsoo pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Jadi, apakah selanjutnya Kyungsoo yang akan mengenakan _wedding dress?_

**..**

**—THE END—**

* * *

><p><strong>rizdyo12's note:<strong>

**annyeong~ aku cuma punya waktu buat bikin FF remake makanya aku publish FF ini. ini FF remake dari FF ku sendiri, jadi kayaknya gak masalah. hehe.**

**aku publish ini cuma sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak menghilang dari peradaban walaupun aku belum jadi bikin side story The Letter yang versi ChanBaek. aku masih lumayan sibuk jadi belum ada waktu buat ngetik. mohon dimaafkan yaa~ dan mohon maaf juga karena aku cuma bisa ngasih FF pendek nan jelek ini untuk saat ini. semoga aku segera punya waktu buat melanjutkan project side story The Letter.**

**oke, sampai jumpa lagi...**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


End file.
